LaLu One Shots
by H8rslovemecauseI'mawesome
Summary: LaLu Week- Day 1- Storm/ Day 2- Distance/ Day 3- Passion/ Day 4- Fanservice/ Day 5- Family/ Day 6- Song/ Day 7- Savior Day 2- Distance- Laxus and Lucy fight *wink*
1. Storm

**Day 1- Storm LaLu Week. Sorry this might be a lil confusing_. _It kinda goes with Day 7 too, but I'm writing something completely different for that. **

**Rating: K+ **

**But don't you worry darlings, I'll have more _passionate _ ones up and ready for you! *wink, wink***

* * *

><p>Everyone knew that a storm was brewing in the magical town of Magnolia; But most of them didn't know that the storm was being caused by the one and only Laxus, who sat on the second floor of the Fairy Tail building, seething in rage. He had been watching his little blondie for some time now; watching as she would greet everyone with a smile that was filled with warmth and kindness, but then a certain white haired wench came back to life, making his little cheerleader's smile fall from her face ever so slowly, as she watched most of her 'friends' pull away from her, favoring the white haired girl's company over her own.<p>

This happened for half a year, before his little blondie stopped coming to the guild. Laxus left the guild abruptly one day, ignoring his rambling team, and searched for the girl, learning from the mission log book that she'd taken an S-class mission by mistake. And when he did find her, she was bleeding to death deep in the Waas forest. Nobody knew she was there and nobody cared... except him. Laxus had took her to the pink haired, human-hating, healer, who... well healed Lucy. The little blondie had been surprised that he would do this for him and voiced this. he just shrugged his shoulders and muttered something about being nakama.

But today, Laxus had enough of their criticizing her; so what if her magic wasn't as strong as most magics, it was still a Lost magic. So what if she dresses in skimpy clothing, it suits her and she can do as she pleases. and so what, if she isn't as power hungry as the rest of them, it just means that she knows how to be responsible.

So, here he was, sitting on the second floor, leaning against the wooden banister, listening to all their bullshit about his little Celestial Mage. His anger grew as he heard them say that she was weak, that she always needed saving. Who were they to comment about that? In Laxus' eyes, they were the weak ones, because they were thinking with greed and not with care. And when they went up to the newly healed blondie and made fun of her, lightening struck a foot in front of the group. They looked at the Lightening mage, who was seething in rage and disappointment, glaring at them... and if looks could _kill_.

"What was that for, Laxus?" Natsu yelled at the S-class mage that walked slowly down the stairs towards them; he simply ignored Natsu's dumb-ass question. "Hey, Laxus I'm tal..."

"Shut the hell up, Natsu!" Laxus said in a deep voice to the younger boy, making him quiver in fright. Laxus gazed at Lucy, who looked at him with appreciative affection. 'Geez, you guys are so stupid." He continued, turning to look at the group who was confronting _his_ little blondie, "Since when were you guys Sabers, huh?"

"How dare you speak to us that way, Laxus!" Titania yelled at him.

"No! How dare you treat the word Nakama without any care. reflect in these past few months Titania, what have you been missing? And I want you to think hard with that thick skull of yours, Natsu. You too Gray. You've all become so power hungry, arrogant, and ignorant that it makes you the equivalent of Sabers." When Laxus had finished, he turned around to face Lucy, who had tears in her chocolate eyes, and offered his hand, which she gladly took.

He led her out of the guild and once he did, the sun started shining again and Lucy smiled brightly, for the first time in months.

"Thanks, Laxus," She said, looking up at him as she walked on the rocky canal on her street, "It seems like I really do need saving all the time."

"No, you don't, just most of the time," He answered, smirking at her. They were still holding hands and it was making his heart thump painfully against his ribs. "Besides," He continued in a lower voice as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're _my_ cheerleader blondie and no matter what, I'll be here for you. Lucy, you are the eye of my storm... so ya better get used to it."


	2. Distance

Day 2- distance LaLu week. Disclaimer- the Distance by Cake

Rating: T or M depending on how you look at it

* * *

><p><em>Reluctantly crouched at the starting line,<em>  
><em>Engines pumping and thumping in time.<em>  
><em>The green light flashes, the flags go up.<em>  
><em>Churning and burning, they yearn for the cup.<em>  
><em>They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank,<em>  
><em>Fuel burning fast on an empty tank.<em>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Gentlemen, Start Your Engines!<strong>" The announcer told the drivers through the speakers. Laxus Dreyar, age 25, sat in his black race car, gripping his steering wheel tightly as he thought of his blonde haired girlfriend. They had a fight before he had to race; she didn't want him to race anymore, because it was getting even more dangerous, what with the three crashes that happened simultaneously at the last race. What she didn't know was that his father had blackmailed him. Lucy and him had fought, long and loud, screaming to their hearts content... and now, he regretted it. He watched as the light turned green and took off, his foot pressing hard against the gas pedal and his tires squealing in protest.

* * *

><p><em>Reckless and wild, they pour through the turns.<br>Their prowess is potent and secretly stern.  
>As they speed through the finish, the flags go down.<br>The fans get up and they get out of town._

* * *

><p>"<strong>And Gilharts Clive is the winner, folks!" <strong>The announcer said, but Laxus didn't care and he didn't stop. He kept going, even as everybody left; he told his pit crew to go ahead and leave, but there was still one man that sat in the stands. His grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, and he stared at his grandson with a look of understanding and disappointment. Makarov knew what Ivan had done to his son and he was disappointed because the boy didn't fight back and now Laxus was angry with himself, which can only cause trouble.

* * *

><p><em>The arena is empty except for one man,<br>Still driving and striving as fast as he can.  
>The sun has gone down and the moon has come up,<br>And long ago somebody left with the cup.  
>But he's driving and striving and hugging the turns.<br>And thinking of someone for whom he still burns._

* * *

><p>Yes, Laxus was thinking of Lucy and all of her attributes. He knew he still loves her, but he can't go back for the sake that she might get hurt. His tires were burning up and the smell of rubber almost became unbearable, but he still went on as his car hugged the turns.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He's going the distance.<br>He's going for speed.  
>She's all alone<br>In her time of need.  
>Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course,<br>He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse,  
>He's going the distance.<em>

* * *

><p>Lucy Heartfilia, age 24, sat on her couch, her hands propped on her knees and her head on her hands as tears poured down her face in streams of salty water. She too, had been thinking of their fight and like Laxus, had regretted every word she had said to her boyfriend and lover. She didn't like fighting with him, but when she had begged him to stop racing, even after a minor accident that had happened, he had denied, saying that he <em>literally<em> couldn't. She didn't know that it had been Ivan that was making him do it, but if she did, then she'd march straight up to the man and most likely kill the sorry bastard.

Lucy raised her head and glared at the TV, anger burning clear in her eyes as she got up and went to the bathroom to wipe her messed up mascara. When she was done, she slipped on her boots and grabbed the keys to her truck, opening and slamming the door top her house, and slid into her black truck. The engine turned over and roared to life as she turned the key. Putting the vehicle into reverse, she sped off, like her boyfriend in a race, and went to go find the blonde haired man.

* * *

><p><em>No trophy, no flowers, no flashbulbs, no wine,<em>  
><em>He's haunted by something he cannot define.<em>  
><em>Bowel-shaking earthquakes of doubt and remorse,<em>  
><em>Assail him, impale him with monster-truck force.<em>  
><em>In his mind, he's still driving, still making the grade.<em>

* * *

><p>Laxus was haunted by a memory he couldn't remember ever having. But it came to him through a series of nightmares, that only Lucy could help him through. There was a time when he doubted himself, he doubted Lucy, and he doubted everything, but he just shook his head and kept on going. Laxus gripped the steering wheel even tighter, and pressed on the gas pedal even harder. His jaw was clenched painfully as his eyes narrowed at the road.<p>

* * *

><p><em>She's hoping in time that her memories will fade.<br>Cause he's racing and pacing and plotting the course,  
>He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse.<br>The sun has gone down and the moon has come up,  
>And long ago somebody left with the cup.<br>But he's striving and driving and hugging the turns.  
>And thinking of someone for whom he still burns. <em>

* * *

><p>Now, Lucy had met Laxus' father, Ivan, before, but that was along time ago and it was a memory she'd rather forget, but at the same time, she wishes that she doesn't.<p>

Once she got to the race course, she jumped out of her car and sprinted to the arena, upon hearing the tires squealing. She entered through the stands and found Makarov sitting there, watching his grandson.

"Makarov," She breathed, looking at the tiny old man. He gazed at her and motion for her to sit next to him.

"Forgive him, child. He's being forced into this," Makarov said. She nodded, immediately knowing who was forcing him and she glared down at Laxus' car as it went around and around the track. Suddenly, he started to slow and when he stopped, Lucy stood up and ran down the steps of the stands.

* * *

><p><em>Cause he's going the distance.<br>He's going for speed.  
>She's all alone<br>In her time of need.  
>Because he's racing and pacing and plotting the course,<br>He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse.  
>He's racing and pacing and plotting the course,<br>He's fighting and biting and riding on his horse.  
>He's going the distance.<br>He's going for speed.  
>He's going the distance.<em>

* * *

><p>Laxus felt something hit his back and thin, willowy arms wrapped themselves around his waist.<p>

"Hahaoya kuso baka; You should know better than this," She said to him, "Come out and tell me about these things, you big dolt. Don't make sacrifices for me, Laxus," Gently, he took her wrists and brought her around to face him.

"I'm the one who should call you an idiot. Lucy, you don't realize how far I'd go for you. The distance I'd go just to keep you safe and sound. I don't care if I get in trouble or I get killed, if you're safe, then I'll be happy. Lucy Heartfilia, I love you so much, I'd go through hell and back, just to save you." With that he pulled her to him and lowered his head, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Then and there, she knew he had forgiven her.

Smirking, Makarov stood up, his fur lined jacket swaying in the slight breeze, he was proud of his grandson and Lucy; together they could overcome anything life threw at them, but only together and never apart.

When the two lovers pulled apart, Lucy looked up at the blonde haired man she called her boyfriend and smiled.

"So, am I forgiven?" He asked her and she scowled, her happy mood going down the drain.

"Hell no! You mister," She poked him in the chest, hard, "are going to have to work for it."

"W-what? Lucy!" He exclaimed as the said blonde moved out of his arms. "I'm going to get you!" She glanced back at him and winked.

"Countin' on it, Cowboy!"


	3. Passion

**Day 3- Passion Day Late.**

**Rated: M**

* * *

><p>You know, there are times when two people have enough tension when they're together, that you could taste it in the air. And not the I'm-angry-at-you type of tension, no, no, no. It's the Any-minute-now-I'm-going-to-attack-you're-face-with-mine type of tension. Well... this is one of those times. And the two people, were currently at Fairy Tail, sitting on other sides of the guild, giving each other brief glances that were filled with so much heat that bystanders could feel the heat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cana POV<strong>

I'm pissed. I'm pissed and I don't even feel the buzz. I'm pissed, I don't feel the buzz, and I can cut the tension with a knife. I'm pissed, I can't feel the buzz, I can cut the tension with a knife, and I'm going to make those two get together if it's the last thing I do. I'm pissed, I can't feel the buzz, I can cut the tension with a knife, I'm going to make those two get together if it's the last thing I do, and when that happens I'm going to ask Mira for more barrels of wine.

I growled angrily and got up, avoiding the fight that was happening in the middle of the rambunctious guild, and went over to Lucy. She smiled and waved at me, when I appeared in front of her, sitting down on the other side of the bench.

"Hi, Cana, what's up?" She asked, as she glanced over my shoulder. Fuck it all!

"Nothing much, Lucy, but I need to tell you something important. Can you meet me in one of the offices in the back of the guild?" I asked, tensing as she glanced, once again, over my shoulder, before getting up and walking away. I turned around just in time to see Laxus' heated gaze following the busty blonde. I smirked and sauntered over to him.

"I'm not in the mood, Cana," He growled, still looking where Lucy used to stand.

"I know, but I know what you're in the mood for," I bent down to whisper in his ear, "A piece of Lucy's ass," I chuckled softly as I heard him suck in a sharp breath. "She's waiting in the last room Laxus. Go get 'er, Lightening Rod." With that, he stood up slowly, so he didn't draw attention to himself, and walked down the same hall that Lucy did, all the while a big ass smirk was plastered on his face. I sighed and clapped my hands, smiling at the thought of finally tasting the sweet tang of Blackberry wine.

* * *

><p>It's ironic, when you know that when someone tells you that they want to meet you some place deserted and you know that they're not the ones that are meeting you.<p>

* * *

><p>So, when Lucy heard the door open to the office and she turned around to meet the blazing blue eyes of Laxus Dreyar, she smiled inwardly and thank Cana. The blonde haired man stalked over to her, almost like a cat playing with a mouse, and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her in closer and pressing his hard body against her's.<p>

"L-laxus," She gasped as she felt a familiar heat pool in her stomach as their hips pressed together shamelessly. Laxus lowered his head, nuzzling it into the corner of her neck.

"Lucy," He groaned as he caught the scent of her arousal. "I want you," A shiver ran down the younger girl's spine as he pulled away and smashed his lips against her's. He groaned in satisfaction as his hand tangled in her hair, while the other one was unzipping her dress. Not that she minded, in fact, Lucy was currently fumbling with the buttons of his shirt.

"La...x...us," Lucy said in between kisses. She pressed her hands against his chest to push him back, but as soon as she did, he pulled her back in and said, "No," before wrapping his tongue around her's, making her moan softly. He gently pushed the straps of her dress down, letting the flimsy thing pool at her feet. Lucy wrapped her legs around Laxus, her hot core pressing against his hard on. Laxus, still kissing the bodacious blonde, gripped her hips, pressing her against the wall.

"B-but, Laxus," Lucy whimpered as he started attacking her neck, licking and sucking and biting and finding all of her erogenous zones on the pale column of her neck. Within seconds, the sexy lightening dragon slayer had reduced the celestial mage into a whimpering, moaning, trashing mess. "W-we...c-Ah!" Laxus bit down onto the space just above her breast, leaving a small yellow dragon.

"You're mine, Lucy. And I'm going to claim you, over and over and over again,"

* * *

><p>Now I think we all know what happened after that. And if you don't, well you're an idiot!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cana POV<strong>

I smirked as I saw Lucy and Laxus walking down the street together, later that night; their clothes were ruffled and their hair was messy. I whistled at them, casuing them to turnand look at me.

"You guys sure got busy," I commented, smirking even wider as Lucy flushed scarlet. I winked at Laxus and continued, "Treat her right, Sparky, or I'll kill you without a guilty thought," With that, I strode past them, humming a catchy tune.

Maybe I should go visit Bacchus again.


	4. Song

**Lucy POV**

Today was Club Fairy Tail's annual singing competition; a day where I could finally sing my new song that I had written. I planned on singing it with my friends, Gray, Natsu and Erza... and I was so excited! My phone beeped as I was getting ready; I already had on my Club L cutout skater black dress and my strappy platform black heels.

**'Hey, you ready?' - Erza** I smiled and nodded at my self in the mirror as I text her back. _'Yeah. I'm more than ready. Do you think he'll be there?'_

**'With out a doubt, Sweetcheeks. Now, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!' -Erza** I shivered at the end of her message. An angry Erza is not a thing you'd want to see. So, grabbing my keys and my jacket, I high tailed it out of my apartment and caught a cab, telling him to drive like hell was chasing him to Club Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip The Club/ Lucy POV **

I jumped out of the cab, tossing money to the driving, while thanking him and made my way inside, nodding at Gajeel, who happened to be the bouncer and Levy's boyfriend. I saw my friends waving at my from the side of the stage and grinned, making my way past all the dancers towards them.

"Yo, Luce!" Natsu yelled, raising his hand to give me a high five. I smirked as I slapped his hand and then turned to hug Gray and the rest of them.

"_Next up, my party people, is Lucy Heartfilia, with Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet, singing Gettin' Over You. An original by Lucy Heartfilia._" Cana announced, giving me the thumbs up as We stepped onto the stage.

"Lu-chan, you'll do a good job, we believe in you!" Levy yelled from the crowd. A simple beat started playing as I started singing,

_(Lucy)_

_All the things I know right now_  
><em>If I only knew back then<em>  
><em>There's no gettin' over<em>  
><em>No gettin' over<em>  
><em>There's just no gettin' over you.<em>

**(Erza)**

**Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again  
>There's no gettin' over<br>There's no gettin' over  
>There's just no gettin' over you (you)!<strong>

_**(Natsu and**__**Gray)**_

_**We're back  
>Hey hey I can't forget you baby<br>I think about you everyday  
>I tried to mascarate the pain<br>Thats why I'm next on the booth  
>D-d-d dance to the groove<br>There is no there is no getting over you.  
>Baby it feels so right<br>To dance to the beat up night  
>The heat between you and I retreat to the morning light<br>We like to live like class  
>And pour them shots up in the glass<br>But there is no, there is no getting over you.  
>I'm a party, and party and party and party...<br>And party and party and party...  
>I'm a party, and party and party and party...<br>And party and party and party...**_

_(Lucy) _

_All the things I know right now  
>If I only knew back then<br>There's no gettin' over  
>There's just no gettin' over you.<em>

**(Erza)**

**Wish I could spin my world into reverse, just to have you back again  
>There's no gettin' over<br>There's no gettin' over  
>There's just no gettin' over you (you)!<strong>

_**(Gray and Natsu)**_

_**I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
>And party and party and party...<br>I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
>And party and party and party...<strong>_

The beat stopped, but I continued singing,

_People in the place  
>If you ever felt love<br>Then you know what I'm talking about  
>There is no gettin' over<br>Aaaaaahhhhhh_

The beat picked up again and Natsu and Gray started singing.

_**(Gray and Natsu)**_

**_I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
>And party and party and party...<br>I'm a party, and party and party and party...  
>And party and party and party...<em>**

* * *

><p>The club cheered as we ended our song, but I saw one person not clapping, or cheer, or doing anything; one person who I dedicated that song too. Laxus Dreyar, my ex- boyfriend. I smiled and waved to everyone and thanked Cana, before going down to the bar. Mirajane greeted me with a strawberry margarita, briefly glancing at Laxus, who sat next to me drinking his beer.<p>

"You were good up there, Lucy," He said, his low baritone voice sent shivers down my spine. Damn, I thought I'd gotten over that. See, the reason that I broke it off with Laxus was because he left me to go work for his father, who I and everyone absolutely hate. I mean, the guy tried to have Laxus and a bunch of people killed and he _still _ went to go work for the sleaze bag. So, I did the smart, but stupid thing, and broke it off; I wasn't about to be with a man who goes and works for the enemy.

"Thanks," I said, curtly. He frowned at my tone.

"Come on, Lucy, please don;t be like that," He replied in a begging, but guilty tone.

"I'm not the one who left, Laxus," His frown deepened as he turned to look at me, those beautiful storm blue eyes filed with a pain that I knew very well. I pain that I saw in my own eyes every time I looked in the mirror, even after a year without seeing him.

"I had no choice," He whispered, cupping my face with his warm palm. "I really, didn't, Lucy."

"Yes," I said, turning away from him and in turn loosing the feel of his skin upon my own. I yearned for his touch and wished that didn't turn away from him, "Yes, you did. You could have said no. You could have stood up for us, Laxus. You could have stood up for me..." With that I got up and left the club, but Laxus refused to give up.

"I wish I could turn back time and say no, Lucy, but I can't. Please forgive me!" He said, grabbing my arm and turning me around.

"What's done is done, Laxus." I replied, "I do forgive you, but you lost my respect and you're going to have to earn it. This will be your last chance," He sighed and wrapped his arms around me tightly, burying his face into my hair.

"That's all I ask." He said, "To be given a chance to redeem myself to you," He pulled away and cupped my face again, bringing his forehead down to mine. "To make you fall for me again," His lips were mere centimeters from mine, "To make you mine... again," With that, He kissed me, gently and sweet, and passionate, drawing it out into a languid and slow kiss; yes, I knew I shouldn't be kissing him and yes, I knew that shouldn't have forgiven him so easily, but he was so irresistible and like my song said, it's too hard to get over him.

That, and I know that I'm going to make this hell for him!


End file.
